


My Perfect Boy

by babykpats



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian, Broken Mickey, Epilogue, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Praise Kink, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian thinks Mickey is too good for him.<br/>Mickey just wants to be Ian's perfect boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Perfect Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically the epilogue to "Even If I'm Broken?". I tried explaining everything in this story but not completely cause that can get really annoying. So, if you want to completely understand it all, then you should go read that first, if not, then carry on my wayward son.
> 
> I didn't realize I could squeeze all these prompts into one story.
> 
> Prompts:
> 
> Mary Alexander: I have two stories i would to suggest if its ok with you? 1. continuous from Even if I'm broken? They do get married and the move out of chicago you pick the state, things get better for them and ian getting better both have jobs. 
> 
> Anonymous: Hello I would like to see if fic from you that continues from Even if I'm broken? Where they deal with his bipolar problems and they (Mickey and Ian) gets married and things start getting better for the two of them they find ok jobs and move up north or maybe even move out of state you pick where.
> 
> Anonymous: ian has a week off work or whatever he's doing and he takes naps with yevgeny and the toddler gets used to sleeping with ian in the afternoons and he gets very upset and cries when ian gets back to his routine and ian realizes yevgeny is his son or i just want ian and yevgeny napping
> 
> Anonymous: Hi!-I love your fics!! I was wondering if you could write a Mickey- Baby Yvegeny like bonding fic. Like Mickey feeding him and playing with him and being all cute and then Ian watching and being all giddy about it. Thanks!!!!!!!
> 
> Anonymous: Hi there. Im really into the Svetlana-Ian friendship. Could you write something where Svetlana takes care of him along Mickey. Like making him russian food for when he doesnt want to eat anything and stuff. IDK I just like the idea and love your fics!

After Mickey proposed to Ian, or rather, threw a ring at Ian and hoped Ian got the message, Mickey saved up enough money to move himself and Ian out of Southside. Mickey didn’t tell anyone about their plans except for Mandy, Iggy and Collin.

So of course, fucking Svetlana found out. She demanded to be taken with, being Mickey’s official wife after all.

After waving Yevgeny in front of Ian’s face and waving a wad of bills in front of Mickey’s face, their party of two turned into a party of five, because apparently Svetlana’s girlfriend had to come with.

Despite the added cash from Svetlana and Nikka, they still didn’t have enough money for a bigger apartment so they had to delay moving out until they’ve earned enough money.

~

Mickey fumbled with the keys to their apartment while balancing a bag of groceries with his other hand.

“Fuck!” Mickey cursed in frustration and decided to just knock on the door.

“Hold on!” Ian yelled through the door. After a few minutes, the door opened with a very damp and almost-naked Ian greeting him.

Mickey picked up the second bag of groceries from the floor and walked into their kitchen, dumping everything onto the counter.

While sorting through the stuff, Mickey felt Ian press his whole body against his back, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist.

“Why the fuck didn’t you take your meds, Gallagher?” Mickey asked noticing the erection that was poking him in the lower back.

“I miss this, Mick.” Ian lowered his head and started sucking on Mickey’s shoulder while grinding his cock against Mickey’s back.

Mickey stifled a moan. “Anyone home?”

“Nope.”

Mickey abandoned his groceries and turned around against Ian’s body.

Ian just lifted his head enough for Mickey to turn around and went right back to sucking on Mickey’s neck once he settled.

When Ian started taking the meds to help with being bipolar, their sex life took a hard hit. Ian’s pills did too good a job of numbing him that even if a very naked Mickey paraded himself in front of Ian, nothing will stir.

“Fuck, Mick.” Ian’s hands found their way to Mickey’s butt and started kneading the cheeks through the fabric of Mickey’s jeans.

Mickey moaned quietly against Ian’s chest. “Shower.” Mickey whispered.

Ian pulled back in confusion. “What?”

“I need a fucking shower if we’re gonna do this.” Mickey huffed at the loss of contact.

Ian smirked and pulled Mickey into their bathroom.

Once they got inside, Ian quickly stripped naked and Mickey got rid of his pants and underwear. Ian saw Mickey hesitate when taking off his shirt and frowned.

“I’ll wait outside.”Ian said quietly with a frown.

Mickey sighed. Mickey didn’t like the fact that Ian didn’t get hard for him anymore, especially after Mickey began neglecting his body. But Ian wasn’t on his meds right now and Mickey was afraid to send him into another weeklong fit of depression.

Mickey took a deep breath and took his shirt off, quickly jumping into the shower after. “Come on, Firecrotch.”

Ian grinned and followed Mickey into the shower. He turned on the hot water and pressed his front to Mickey’s back and started running his hands all over Mickey’s body.

Mickey stiffened when Ian’s hand found his soft belly.

Ian bent down to whisper to Mickey’s ear. “Fuck, Mick. You’re so fucking hot. I miss being able to show you how hot you are.”

Mickey moaned and pressed back against Ian’s body.

“You like that, Mick? You like knowing how hot you are? How hard you make me?”

Mickey nodded.

Ian moaned roughly into Mickey’s ear and wrapped his hand around Mickey’s cock slowly jerking him. “I miss fucking you so much. You’re so good when I fuck you, Mick. So fucking perfect.”

Mickey started fucking Ian’s fist hard while rubbing his back against Ian’s cock.

“You’re my perfect boy, Mick.”

Mickey whimpered.

“You’re my good boy.”

Mickey threw his head back and Ian watched as a thick stream of come shot out of Mickey’s cock.

Ian continued jerking Mickey off throughout his orgasm and supported Mickey’s body as he leaned against Ian’s chest.

“Fuck.” Mickey tried catching his breath.

Ian literally had to bite his tongue to stop himself from teasing Mickey about his newfound kink.

“Don’t say a fucking word, Gallagher.”

Ian chuckled and helped Mickey wash his body.

After they’ve finished cleaning themselves, Ian stepped out of the shower and started drying himself with the towel.

Mickey followed Ian out of the shower and noticed Ian’s cock still hard and leaking. He quickly got down on his knees and took Ian into his mouth.

“Shit.” The towel Ian was holding flew to the ground.

Mickey started sucking hard, bobbing his head, taking in a little bit more with every move.

“Fuuuck!”

That wasn’t what Mickey wanted to hear. Mickey sucked harder, and took in more of Ian’s cock until he felt the short little red hair tickle his nose. Once he felt the head at the back of his throat, Mickey let out a low moan.

“FUCK! Oh shit. Mickey, you’re so fucking good, shit!” Ian reached out to the shelves hanging on top of the toilet to steady himself.

Mickey placed his hands on Ian’s butt cheeks and slammed Ian’s dick into his mouth.

Ian started fucking Mickey’s mouth and his grip on the shelf was causing his knuckles to go white that he almost fell over when the shelf gave way, various bottles falling everywhere.

Mickey sucked harder still and Ian’s body spasmed and Mickey’s mouth was filled with Ian’s come.

Mickey swallowed everything and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Mickey got up and smirked at the dazed look on Ian’s face.

Ian leaned in and kissed Mickey. “You’re my perfect little boy.”

Mickey let himself feel warm inside before dragging Ian into their room for some proper sex.

~

Mickey was woken up by a foot to his back. Mickey rolled further away from Ian’s side of the bed and tried going back to sleep.

Ian sniffled quietly.

Mickey quickly sat up and turned to look at Ian.

Ian’s upper body was curled into himself but his lower body was spread out, his face was pressed against the mattress and his shoulders were shaking.

Mickey brought his hands to his face and started walking towards the bathroom. He immediately panicked when he saw that Ian’s pills had fallen into the toilet as a result of last night broken shelf. He walked closer and saw that the pills have dissolved into the toilet water overnight.

“Fuck!”

Mickey quickly made his way back into their room and walked over to Ian but before Mickey can even say anything, Ian started mumbling.

“I hate you.”

Mickey froze.

“I hate you so much, Mick.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do. I hate you.”

“Ian, stop.”

“I fucking hate you so much for doing this to me.”

Tears started to prick Mickey’s eyes. “Please, stop, Gallagher.”

“You’re bad for me, Mick.”

A few tears escaped Mickey’s eyes and made their way across his cheeks.

“You’re a bad man.”

That did it. Mickey broke down, crying on the floor.

After a minute, Mickey did what he thought he never had to do around Ian. He put up his walls, wiped his tears and buried the hurt deep down and replaced it with anger.

Mickey got up and walked out of there room not sparing Ian a second glance.

“Stay in there until I get back from the drugstore, got it?” Mickey told Svetlana.

“Can’t watch two babies.” Svetlana argued while bouncing Yevgeny on his arm.

Mickey let out a frustrated sigh. “Give me that!”

Svetlana handed Yev to Mickey and got up.

“Make sure he doesn’t get his hands on anything sharp.” Mickey yelled while heading out the door.

~

Svetlana walked into Mickey and Ian’s room not knowing what to expect.

Ian was in the same position as Mickey left him and Svetlana sneered at him in disgust. She pulled a chair and sat by the window and waited until she could get out of this room.

“He’s bad.” Ian mumbled.

Svetlana got up and walked closer to Ian, trying to hear what he was saying.

“I hate Mickey. He did this to me.”

Her eyebrows rose but she stayed still, waiting for more.

“I hate him.”

Svetlana was confused.

She saw how hard Mickey worked to take care of Ian, how scared Mickey was every time Ian was depressed. She saw Mickey’s smiles when Ian was happy and when Ian was sad, Mickey was inconsolable.

And now, here Ian was, professing his hatred for the very man who gave up his life to take care of him.

Svetlana wanted to shoot Ian.

Ian rolled over on the bed, curling into the fetal position.

Svetlana was still contemplating various ways of killing Ian and making it look like an accident when she saw a shiver work go through Ian’s body.

Svetlana stayed put.

Ian wrapped his arms tighter around his almost-naked body.

Svetlana sighed and got up. She gathered the blanket from where it was on the floor and covered Ian’s body with it.

“Stupid orange boy.” Svetlana muttered as she left the room to grab a glass of water for Ian.

~

During the whole walk from their apartment to the nearest drugstore, Mickey clinged onto his anger like it was his sole lifeline.

Yevgeny, thankfully, stayed asleep throughout the whole walk but once Mickey made his way into the drugstore, his son started crying.

“Shit.” Mickey cursed, ignoring the look he got from an elderly lady leaving the drugstore.

Mickey tried bouncing Yev like he saw Svetlana do a lot, but it didn’t work, Yevgeny kept crying.

Mickey decided to just fuck it and he made his way to the counter and got out his wallet to show Ian’s prescription that he kept in there.

The man at the counter turned around to grab the pills and when he came back, he eyed the crying Yevgeny.

“He okay?”

“No fucking clue.” Mickey glared at the man, impatiently.

The man chuckled. “Here, give him to me.”

Mickey raised his eyebrow suspiciously at the man but handed his son over because Mickey really did not have any idea how to make Yev shut the fuck up.

The man sniffed Yev’s butt and sat him on the counter when he didn’t smell anything.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Was he sleeping before he started crying?”

Mickey nodded.

“Ah. He’s just mad you woke him up. Here.” The man grabbed a lollipop from the display, unwrapped it and handed it to Yev before giving the kid back to his father.

“Thanks.” Mickey mumbled.

The man started ringing Ian’s medicine up. “Your first kid?”

Mickey nodded.

He started placing the bottles of medicine into a paper bag and after he looked up and gave Mickey a smile. “I have three kids. First one’s always the hardest. Good luck.”

Mickey grabbed the bag from him. “What the fuck you wishing me luck for? You’re the one who has three little monsters.”

Mickey heard the man laugh while he made his way out of the drugstore.

While walking back to the apartment, Mickey heard Yevgeny’s little giggles. Mickey looked down and was greeted by a gigantic smile appearing on Yev’s face.

Mickey couldn’t help but smile back. “Doesn’t take much to make you happy, huh little man?”

Yev licked his lollipop in reply.

Once Mickey got into the apartment, he started walking towards their room when everything started coming back to him. He started remembering Ian’s words and he just couldn’t gather enough strength to face Ian right now.

So, Mickey knocked on his bedroom door.

Svetlana opened it and looked incredible relieved to see Mickey.

Mickey handed over the bag to Svetlana. “Just give him one of each, okay?”

“What?”

“Give him his fucking medicine!”

“You give him medicine.”

“I can’t.” Mickey whispered before he caught himself and quickly cleared his throat, clinging harder to his anger. “I fucking can’t.”

Svetlana immediately understood everything Mickey was trying to hide. “Stupid orange boy.” Svetlana muttered before grabbing the bag and walking back into the room.

Mickey sat on their couch and placed Yev on his lap. Yev slowly crawled up Mickey’s chest and started shoving his lollipop against Mickey’s mouth.

“You giving it to me, little man?”

Yev gave the lollipop another push against Mickey’s closed mouth.

Mickey opened his mouth and took the lollipop.

Yev clapped his hands in delight.

Mickey couldn’t help but smile at his son. “Thanks, little man.” Mickey planted a kiss on top of his head.

~

“Orange boy! Medicine!” Svetlana yelled.

Ian didn’t move.

Svetlana sighed loudly and let out a string of curses in Russian. She forcefully turned Ian over and quickly dropped the pills into Ian’s mouth.

Ian was frozen in shock.

Svetlana pulled Ian up into the sitting position and shoved the glass of water against Ian’s lips and Ian was left with no choice other than to drink from the glass.

Once Svetlana successfully force fed Ian his medicine, she watched him lay back down in bed and she left the room once she heard the quiet snores coming from Ian.

“Stupid orange boy.” Svetlana announced.

“He take his meds?” Mickey asked while playing with Yevgeny on his lap.

Svetlana paused for a bit and swallowed her smile when she saw Mickey playing with Yevgeny. She spoke in Russian once again and made her way back to her and Nikka’s room.

Mickey just shrugged and went back to playing with Yevgeny, ignoring the hurt and pain that lay deep down inside him.

~

When Ian woke up, it was already dark. He got up and walked outside of their room.

The whole house was dark and quiet so Ian walked towards the kitchen and opened the lights in there. The light was bright enough to hit the couch in the living room and Ian smiled when he saw Mickey laying on the couch with Yevgeny quietly snoring on his stomach.

Mickey’s hand was holding one of the baby’s toys while his other hand was placed protectively around Yev.

Ian quietly walked towards them and gently shook Mickey awake.

“Mick.”

“Hm?”

“Morning.”

Mickey slowly opened his eyes and hurt took over all his features once Mickey saw Ian standing before him.

Ian was confused. “Is everything okay?”

Mickey didn’t answer.

“Mick?”

Mickey hastily handed Ian his son and quickly walked into their bedroom.

Yevgeny was awaken by the sudden movement and he started crying. Ian rocked the baby back to sleep. He walked over to Yev’s playpen and set him down but the moment Yev hit the bed, he started crying again.

Ian sighed and picked Yev up and sat down on the couch.

Mickey would have to wait.

~

Ian woke up on the couch and quickly panicked when he realized that Yev wasn’t with him anymore. He quickly scanned his surroundings looking for the baby.

“He’s here.” Svetlana said from where she was puttering around the kitchen.

Ian let out a sigh of relief.

“He deserves better than Orange Boy.”

“What?”

“Mickey. You’re not good enough for him.”

“What are you saying?”

Svetlana scoffed and said something to Nikka in Russian. Nikka was sitting on their dining table and gave a dirty look to Ian once Svetlana finished talking.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Ian was quickly losing his patience.

“You told Mickey you hated him and that he was bad, stupid orange boy.”

“Fuck.”

Ian quickly got up and made his way into their bedroom to find Mickey curled up in bed quietly sniffling.

“Mickey?”

Mickey froze and quickly became quiet.

“Mick, I’m so sorry.”

Mickey still didn’t move.

Ian got onto the bed and laid beside Mickey, hugging him from the back and resting his head on Mickey’s nape. “I didn’t mean it Mickey. I’m so sorry.” Ian blinked back his tears.

Mickey didn’t say anything.

“Mickey? Please talk to me.”

Tears fell from Ian’s eyes when Mickey chose to stay silent.

“Tell me how I can fix this, Mick.”

“Don’t ever skip your meds.” Mickey whispered.

“But how about you?”

“Just don’t Gallagher. It’s not worth it anymore.”

“Mick…” This time, Ian didn’t stop the continuous stream of tears falling across his face.

“I don’t need the sex, Gallagher. I can live without it. What you said, it fucking hurt. It hurt so fucking much. And if I have to give up the sex to save myself from getting hurt like that again, then I don’t think I mind.”

“I didn’t mean it Mick.” Ian’s arms tightened around Mickey’s waist.

“I don’t care if you mean it or not. You fucking said it and I can’t unhear shit like that.”

“I can’t even remember what I said.” Ian barely got his words out through the tears.

“How fucking convenient.” Mickey tried pushing himself away from Ian but Ian’s arms tightened around him.

“Mickey.” Ian pleaded.

Mickey sighed. “You said you hated me and that I was bad for you and… and that I was a bad man.”

Ian’s sobs grew stronger.

Mickey turned around in Ian’s arms.

“You’re not bad, Mick. You never were bad. You’re perfect.”

Mickey would never admit it out loud but Ian’s words did help.

“Svetlana was right. I don’t deserve you, Mick.” Ian brought his hand in front of Mickey’s face to show Mickey the ring that he gave Ian a few years ago. Ian took the ring out with his mouth and placed it in Mickey’s hand. “You’re too good Mick. I don’t deserve you. I keep fucking you up. You deserve someone who’s good for you.”

Mickey panicked when he felt Ian’s ring in his hand. “No, fuck. No, no, no. I love you. I love you, Gallagher. Please don’t do this.” Mickey tried giving Ian back his ring.

Ian got up and started to leave the bed, his face red and splotchy from crying too much. “I’ll just make you sad, Mickey. You’re too good for me.”

Mickey quickly got up and paced around the room, trying to dispel his anxious energy. And when it didn’t work, he picked up the chair and threw it against the wall. “FUCK!”

Ian winced as he watched the chair break into smaller pieces. “Mickey?”

Mickey turned and looked at Ian, every wall he put up slowly crumbling down. “Don’t leave, please. I’ll be good, I promise.”

Ian looked at Mickey. He was so different from the Mickey he met many years ago. Ian did this to him. Ian was the reason why Mickey was slowly falling apart in front of him. Ian took and took pieces of Mickey that Mickey barely had enough pieces to function properly on his own.

Ian broke Mickey.

And Ian had no right to leave Mickey like this.

Ian walked over to Mickey, took his ring from Mickey’s hand and put it back on. He hugged Mickey tightly and whispered into Mickey’s ear, “You’ve always been my perfect boy, Mickey. Just be patient with me, okay? I’ll try to be perfect for you too.”

~

Mickey’s heart was beating wildly against his chest.

He looked beside him and he saw his family. Iggy, Collin, Mandy, Svetlana, Yev and even Nikka were all there. Mickey turned and looked across from himself and he saw the whole Gallagher clan in attendance, even Frank.

Then Mickey looked back and he stopped breathing.

Ian was walking towards him, looking as perfect as ever. Mickey couldn’t take his eyes off of Ian when he stopped right beside Mickey.

He couldn’t even focus on what was happening around him.

All he saw was Ian’s gigantic smile and the glow that seemed to emanate around him. Suddenly, Ian was looking at him like he was expecting Mickey to say something.

“Huh?” Mickey said, dumbly.

“Say ‘I do’ you fucking idiot!” Mandy whispered harshly behind him.

“I do.” Mickey repeated, still partly unsure of what was happening.

“By the power vested in me by the state of Chicago, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the… uh… husband.”

“You’re such a fucking dork, Mick.” Ian grinned before closing the gap between them, in their first kiss as a married couple.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts that you want me to magic into existence, send them over to http://ask.fm/babykpats !


End file.
